Sayori and the Cat
by BufuuEgypt
Summary: "A short story of the time I sold my soul to Sayori and the cute cat she found." - DDLC MC (Tomo)


It was a morning like any other. And like any other, the walk to school was full of sights of couples and group of friends making their way to school. Usually I'd be walking to school with someone, but she hadn't met me at the usual spot, so I'm left wondering what to do.

"...This is the fourth time this week." I mutter. But before I can think any further, the sound of running against the sidewalk was heard. Turning, I saw her, the girl I would usually walk with.

"Hey, Tomo, sorry, for coming late… And thanks for waiting…"

The girl who was slightly out of breath was my good childhood friend, Sayori. Lately, she had been waking up pretty late to head to school in the morning for some reason, and I've been getting really tired of waiting for her… But at the least, she was here now.

"How many times can you say sorry before it starts to lose its meaning?"

"Ehhh, don't be such a meanie…! I try my best to get up really early, you know?" Sayori whines, poking her two index fingers together.

"Sure you do." I say in a blunt voice.

"You don't sound convinced at all…"

"That's because I don't." Looking at her appearance only adds to my doubtful feeling. Her pink hair is messy, her uniform is wrinkled, and not to mention it's not buttoned up properly. "I mean look at yourself."

"What's wrong?" She asks walking at the same pace as me as I crossed the street. It's as if she didn't know how untidy her appearance was.

"Look at yourself, Sayori. Is that your 'best'?"

"Ehehe… I was in a rush…" Sayori laughs nervously. "...Hm." Her eyes suddenly narrowed at me.

"What?"

"Your own tie doesn't look proper." She said, and pointed at my chest. "Shouldn't that be sticking out instead of your blazer being stuffed in?"

Looking down, at myself I see that she's right. Frowning, I fix it and wave at her, "It's nothing… It doesn't even compare to you."

"Ehehe. Sometimes, Tomo, you can be helpless."

"Hearing that from you is really something. You can't even see the mistakes in your own appearance."

"..." Sayori is wordless, but put on a nervous smile.

To have such a carefree girl tell me something like that... Well… it's a routine I've been stuck with for a while, and I don't think it'll be changing anytime soon. And so after walking for a little while, we finally make it school and go our separate ways once we head to our classes.

"I'll see you later, Sayori." I say to her as I make my way to the classroom door.

"Tomo, wait," Sayori suddenly calls out, so I stop and face her.

"...Would you mind if I can—"

"No." I cut her off instantly.

"I didn't even say what it was…" Sayori pouts.

"I don't need to hear it. You want to borrow money, right?"

"Yes… But…" She trails off.

"Didn't your mom give you money yesterday?"

"She did…"

"And you spent it all on snacks for yourself, right?"

"No… Yes… Maybe?" She responds in wonder.

"You can't give an answer like that!"

"Alright, it is food, but it's not for me… It's for a friend…. Yeah, a friend!" Sayori grins, saying that.

"Is that friend your stomach?"

"...Don't say it like I eat too much…!"

That certainly must be the case for her. But this will go nowhere at this rate, so I handed her some money. Lunch after a couple of classes is something I'm sure we would all desire.

"Make sure to spend it wisely, okay?" I say that, wagging my index finger at her to emphasize it.

"See, I guess you can't really be that mean even if you want to, Tomo~."

"Whatever you say, Sayori… I'll see you later."

"Yeah! Later!"

* * *

After a long day of classes, the school day is finally over. Students that stay back are either for club activities or are just hanging around. Since I'm not involved in clubs or have any intention of staying, I take my bag and leave the classroom.

"Tomo, Tomo!"

Turning to the left down the corridor, Sayori calls my name and is running, drawing the attention of other students in the hall. I could either run or hide in the classroom, but she'd find me any with either choice, and running would make me tired and would draw more attention, so I just start walking like I saw nothing. _"This is a good idea."_

"Tomo, don't ignore me..."

There was a light tap on my shoulder and I turn to Sayori. "Ohh, hey." Seeing the sad look on her face, I sigh, "You should really watch of how you draw attention, you know? I don't want others to give us weird looks."

"Why would they give us weird looks?"

Sayori is oblivious and won't get it if I don't spell it out for her. I don't really want to do that, so I save my breath just dismiss it. "Oh, never mind that. Let's just go."

"Okay~." Sayori cheerfully says.

We started making our way down from the second floor and down to the first. Going down the staircases, Sayori began speaking. "By the way, Tomo, thanks for lending me money earlier today."

"Oh, don't mention it. Did you use all of it?"

"...No, I only bought some bread. I'm saving it for later." Sayori said with a rather determined look.

"For what?"

"I'm going to the convenience store."

"...Okay, I see."

"I'm actually going to me my little friend there. Do you want to come along?" She asks enthusiastically.

I ponder on her request for a little bit. It's Friday and I have some shows to catch up on, and going would take that time away… And also, probably more money…. Which is probably her intention for bringing me along.

"Nah, I'm just gonna head home. I've got some anime to watch."

"That's all you ever do. Why don't you ever think of joining a club or something?" Sayori suggests, seemingly trying to make her eyes look firm, but doesn't work with how cute she looks.

"What about you? You're not in any clubs." I answer back.

"That's not really true. I'm actually think of helping start up the Literature Club." Sayori said, nodding proudly.

"Literature Club…?" ...That sounds kind of...dull? And I didn't even think she had an interest in literature in any way, so that's kind of new.

"Uh-huh!"

"...How can you join a club when you can barely wake up early in the morning?"

"At least I'm gonna be in a club." Sayori says in her defense. "Why don't you join one?"

I ponder at her question. Clubs at this school have standards. Which is one of the reasons why I'm not in any, the other one being I'm not interested in any. But we kept talking about the matter, and so I ended up agreeing that I'd check something. Though that was just to mostly ease her, as I'm fine with how I am.

After we walk out of campus, Sayori and I part ways. I went on my usual way home while Sayori went to the convenience store to meet her supposed friend.

* * *

Hours later, early into the evening, I'm in my room doing my usual thing. I have a weekly anime I'm waiting to watch, but since it isn't the time for it to air yet, I'm just reading some manga.

"Ahaha!" I laugh for a bit and point at a panel on the page. It was about the protagonist of the manga who couldn't see through the obvious feelings of his friends. It makes him look like an idiot, which can at times be funny, but frustrating, especially when it gets serious.

"Tomo." a voice calls out to me from my door. It was my mom.

"Yeah?" I look at the door.

"Sayori's here. She's asking if she can meet you outside."

Sayori's here at this time? What for?

"Okay, I'll be right there." I say, getting out of the desk chair I sat in. I bookmark the page I was on and make my way outside to the front of my house. There Sayori was standing. She was still in her uniform and was holding a cat.

"Hey, Tomo~."

"Why do you have a cat?"

Sayori and her family never had a pet from what I can remember… I can only guess because Sayori wouldn't be able to clean and properly take care of it, and knowing her, that could be the case… But then again, I haven't been to her place for quite a while, so maybe they just recently got one.

"To tell you the truth, this is the friend I told you about." she says, putting the cat down and petting it on the head.

"This is your friend?" Obviously, I was thinking of a person, a human being. Not some animal.

"Uh-huh!" Sayori smiles brightly.

"And this what you've been spending your money on."

"Ehehe… Yeah… Days ago I saw it at the convenience store all alone, and so I decided to buy some food for it and it really took a liking to me, so I've been trying to feed it whenever I can."

"I see." I was thinking of telling Sayori that she shouldn't be spending money on some stray cat… But in a way, I feel like I can't really blame her for that, so I keep that thought to myself. "So, are you planning to take it in?"

"I was thinking that. But while I would like to…but my dad's allergic to cats, so I was wondering if you could." she said, looking hopeful at me.

"Sayori…"

"Yeah?" Her look brightens up.

"I'm not taking that cat in."

"Ehh, why not?" She picks it up and shows it to me near my face. "Isn't it cute?"

It sure is cute, the little creature. "But that isn't the point. Besides, if I did, I'd be missing some shows."

"Please, Tomo?" Sayori pleaded, "I really would take it but I can't. Besides, would you want this cute little cat to be left alone at the store? What if it got sick or something?"

...At this rate, if the matter doesn't get resolved now, it'll probably go on forever because Sayori probably wouldn't drop it, much like how when she suggested I look into clubs earlier today. And so like earlier, I decide to take the cat, to ease her, and also, I guess it wouldn't hurt that much to have a cat.

"Sure, sure, I'll take the cat in. I'm sure my mom would be okay with it, too."

"Yay, yay~!" Sayori suddenly cheers and put her face to the cat who seemed happy with what was happening. She hands the cat over to met and I take it.

"Hey, kitty…" I whisper to it.

"Alright, little kitty, this here is your other owner. He's my good friend." Sayori says, patting it on the head.

"Meow!" the little cat replies.

And so today marks the day I sold my soul to Sayori and the little cute cat she found.


End file.
